


Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys Kissing, Byeongchan, Byeongkwan - Freeform, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Cinderella, One Shot, Pigeons, at least I hope so lol, fairy godmother - Freeform, it's mainly crack and y'all know cinderella, it's really cute, the use of alcohol gets mentioned, there isn't too much romance, yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Byeongkwan might have drunken too much but he still can not explain, how he has suddenly ended up in something that scarily reminds him a lot of the Brothers Grimm's "Cinderella".Well, apparently it is time to find out, if he has the makings of a good fairy godmother. Luckily, Byeongkwan has always been very competitive.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I tried writing crack so I hope it will make you smile at least a bit^^

When Byeongkwan awoke, he did so with an aching body and a throbbing head. Silently, he cursed himself for having let his friends convince him to go out with them even though he actually had needed to prepare the reading class for his kindergarten group. He groaned. His mind felt weirdly foggy. It was as if there was hardly anything he could remember from before he had gone to sleep and he blamed it on the alcohol. Usually he was pretty good at drinking so it surprised him that it had gone wrong like this this time.

Slowly he tried to open his eyes only to quickly close them again. The light was too bright and only worsened the pain in his head. It was probably better if he slept a little longer. Just a tiny bit longer...

“Hello, mother...” It was a soft voice that pulled him back from the comfortable darkness of sleep, and Byeongkwan frowned, still not daring to open his eyes. Had someone seriously just called him their mother? No...He must have imagined that. He was living alone after all. But the voice didn’t seem to care about his desperate tries to make up excuses for whatever was going on, because it simply kept on talking,

“It’s worse than ever...They treat me like I’m worth nothing and now there will be a ball...” The person, the voice belonged to, sounded sad and sighed sorrowfully. Once again, Byeongkwan tried to open his eyes. Slowly it dawned on him that whatever he was laying on felt pretty hard and uncomfortable under his back but he was too scared to follow that thought to its end.

“Of course, I’m not allowed to go. I just wished there was someone who could help me...A fairy godmother maybe or—“ A loud scream interrupted the sad monologue and it took Byeongkwan’s brain some time to realize that it had been his own voice, while he felt how his body suddenly turned weightless and then crashed to the grown with a dull sound, where he yelped up in pain. Finally, he ripped open his eyes, no longer caring that the bright light made even more tears gather in his eyes, while he panic-stricken tried to observe his surroundings through his blurry vision.

Where the hell was he? The fall had been too high for him to simply have fallen out of his bed. Also there was something green over his head that looked weirdly similar to a tree...

“Who are you?” The question got asked by the same voice that had just been crying about their sad life some seconds ago and with another groan and pain making its way through his entire body, Byeongkwan slowly sat up, his eyes falling on a blurry face in front of him. Even though he still wasn’t able to see clearly, the other’s wide eyes and short, brown hair were easily noticeable. Byeongkwan tried his best to focus, his vision slowly clearing up a bit more, whereupon his assumption that the mysterious person was a boy, got confirmed. A pretty familiar looking one to boot. However, Byeongkwan had no idea where he had seen him before.

“Who—Who are you?” The other asked once more, after they both had stared each other down in surprise. Seemed like Byeongkwan had ended up falling asleep in a park...That was really embarrassing. He needed to make sure that his friends would never find out about it and he should probably keep it low key with the alcohol next time.

“Are you perhaps my fairy godmother?” That question made Byeongkwan blink confused for some seconds before laughters escaped his mouth. He apparently wasn’t the only one who had gotten a bit too drunk the last night. However, when the boy didn’t show any signs that he wanted to join in or that he was joking, he calmed down again, and then observed him more carefully.

He looked cute. Still kind of boyish with his big eyes but his sharp jawline made his face extremely handsome at the same time. Byeongkwan had never been the straightest candle on the cake and therefore he couldn’t help himself but smirk amused.

“You know what, I have no idea what you are talking about but I can be your fairy godmother if you want me to.” The boy’s face light up like a Christmas tree.

“Really? Thank you!” He exclaimed and jumped up. “So does that mean, I’ll be able to go to the ball after all? Will my life really change to the better?” Byeongkwan had to admit that the other’s acting looked scarily convincing. At least he hoped that he was acting because having to guide such a cute guy back to the mental hospital would be a shame.

“Uhm...What ball?” He asked confused and stiffly tried to get up too without his body hurting too much. Only now he noticed that he had fallen on what seemed to be a flowerbed and that he was wearing the most hideous in dirt covered clothes that he had ever seen. Why the hell did he look like he had come from a dress up party whose theme had been the renaissance?

The boy didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and started babbling about a huge party, somewhere in a big castle with brightly shining eyes. Byeongkwan didn’t listen, still observing his clothes with a disgusted expression while he tried to somehow brush off the dirt on them.

“Oh and of course the prince will pick a bride or groom at the end of the ball.” The other eventually ended his explanation and gave Byeongkwan an expecting look. When the latter didn’t say anything he started waving around his hands in the air. “ _So_...?”

Byeongkwan frowned. “So what?”

“What will you do?”

“I’m supposed to do something?” They both stared at each other in confusion, before Byeongkwan’s eyes fell on the other’s clothes. They looked just as old and out of place as his own but at least their brown color gave it a nice modest vibe, not like Byeongkwan’s light blue that made him look like a peacock.

“Well, you are my fairy godmother. Aren’t you here to help me to go to the ball?” His mouth formed an _ah_ shape. Right, he was a fairy godmother now... But maybe it would be better for them to go to the hospital instead of a ball in a castle. There obviously must have been drugs involved.

“Uhm...Then tell me; what is it that you need my help with?” He carefully asked and took a step closer to the boy. The latter was just about to answer, when a piercing voice made them both jump startled,

“Yuchan, come here! I have work for you to do!” The boy — apparently Yuchan — gulped and gave Byeongkwan an apoligizing glance.

“Sorry, my stepmother is calling for me. Wait here for a second and I’ll come and get you when the air is clear. They’ll leave for the ball soon.” He disappeared behind a bush and Byeongkwan stared after him, still not entirely sure what to think of the situation. His brain had stopped hurting by now but his thoughts still took weirdly long to get processed.

“What the hell...” He mumbled, raising one hand to his forehead and then slowly stumbled towards the direction, Yuchan had disappeared in. Byeongkwan had no idea who this stepmother was supposed to be or what work one had to do in a park but he also knew that the boy wasn’t completely sane and for some reason that woke and odd urge to take care of him.

Byeongkwan passed more beds and trees and he asked himself since when one could find stuff like this in a local park until his eyes suddenly fell on a house in a European architecture style. Okay he definitely had never before seen a house like this, close to his home. Just where the hell was he?

He had nearly reached the house when the door opened and three women walked out, each of them trying to overshadow the other two with how incredibly stupid their dresses looked. Style apparently was not a thing in this area. The two younger ones entered an already waiting carriage (yes a real carriage, not a car!) while the oldest - probably their mother - turned around.

“Don’t forget to get all your work done. I don’t want to have to shout at you so late at night...It would make the neighbors talk again.” She smiled a smile which Byeongkwan could only describe as cruel before she joined her daughters in the carriage and the three of them drove away. Only now Byeonkwan noticed the figure of Yuchan standing in the door and looking after them with slumped shoulders.

Carefully, he walked closer but the other didn’t notice him. It confused Byeongkwan but when he had finally reached Yuchan, he realized that he was silently crying.

Seeing the boy like this felt like needles were stinging his heart and Byeongkwan awkwardly placed a hand on the other’s arm in a try to comfort him. Hadn’t Yuchan still been so excited, only some seconds ago?

“What happened?” He asked and Yuchan looked at him with teary eyes and a red nose.

“They still won’t let me go to the ball. My stepmother even mixed peas and lentils with ash so that I’ll be busy until early in the morning.”

“What?” Byeongkwan’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. How could one’s mother be this evil and cruel? Yuchan only shrugged, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

“I’m used to it...It was foolish to believe something in my life would finally change. There would be a miracle needed for that.” That gave Byeongkwan an idea and he grinned. Yuchan wasn’t entirely sane but he also felt sorry for the boy.

“Did you already forget that I’m your fairy godmother? There is nobody who knows more about parties and picking up guys than me.”

“Really?” New hope was shining in Yuchan’s eyes and it looked a lot better on him than the tears in Byeongkwan’s opinion.

“Of course. Let’s go, show me your work. Together, we’ll be faster and then we’ll style you for the party.”

“Ball.” Yuchan corrected him and Byeongkwan nodded.

“Whatever. Ball is just a fancy name for party anyways.” He didn’t immediately realize that the one giggling was Yuchan but he had to admit that he liked that sound and couldn’t help but smile at the other.

“You use really bizarre words, fairy godmother.”

“Please, never call me fairy godmother ever again. My name is Byeongkwan.”

* * *

Byeongkwan should probably have listened more carefully, when Yuchan had told him about the work that needed to get done. Maybe then he wouldn’t have been so surprised, when his eyes fell on the bucket full of ash, peas and lentils.

“How is one supposed to ever sort them?” He asked flabbergasted while Yuchan gave him a sorrowful look.

“See? I told you it’s hopeless!”

“No, no!” Byeongkwan quickly took back his words and then observed the bucket more carefully. “There will be a way...There always is!” He just hadn’t figured out what kind of way yet.

Byeongkwan was still feverishly thinking about what they could do to solve the problem as fast as possible, when a knock on the window disturbed him.

“Oh, there are my friends!” Yuchan exclaimed happily and went over to the window to open it. Surprised, Byeongkwan turned around, expecting to see some people on a ladder and was already asking himself, why they hadn’t simply taken the stairs, when three white pigeons rushed towards him and started pecking every inch of his bare skin that they could reach. Byeongkwan had never before gotten attacked by pigeons but he discovered that it hurt; a lot.

“Shit, Yuchan! Take them off me!” He screamed while he tried his best to keep the furious birds away from him.

“Stop! He is my friend!” Yuchan shouted. Byeongkwan wanted to tell him that they weren’t in a stupid Disney movie, where birds listened to human’s commands and that he should use his hands instead but the other only needed to whistle and suddenly the birds stopped attacking Byeongkwan and peacefully sat down on Yuchan’s head and shoulders.

“Sorry...They are my friends so they tend to get a bit too protective sometimes.” Byeongkwan stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you a Disney princess now? Don’t tell me, you also sing with your friends when you clean the house.” Yuchan’s eyes grew wide in surprise.

“How did you know?”

“Wow...You are even stranger than I thought...” He mumbled and watched how the boy started petting the pigeons as if that was the most normal thing in the entire world.

“This are Sehyoon, Junhee and Donghun.” He smiled at Byeongkwan who didn’t return the introduction. “This is Byeongkwan. He is my fairy godmother. He wants to help me but he has no idea how to do that.” Apparently Yuchan wasn’t as oblivious as he had thought. Suddenly one of the pigeons flew up and into Byeongkwan’s direction who already prepared himself to get attacked again. However, the bird ignored him this time and sat down at the rim of the bucket. Then it made a sound and the other two pigeons followed him.

Yuchan and Byeongkwan both watched astounded how they started separating the peas and lentils.

“Uhm...Is it just me or are the birds helping us right now?” Byeongkwan asked, his head feeling a bit dizzy. There was too much going on that didn’t make any sense and he noticed himself slowly stop questioning it.

“Of course, they are helping us! I told you, they are my friends. Thank you so much, friends!” Yuchan exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight before he turned to Byeongkwan.

“Now that this problem is solved, what should we do next, dear fairy godm— I mean Byeongkwan.” The smile on his lips seemed to brighten up his entire face and even surroundings and the other noticed his stomach tingling. He didn’t know why but there was a weird sense of familiarity in it and he suddenly felt the urge to pull Yuchan closer and never let him go again.

“Byeongkwan?” The other’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he noticed his face growing hot, while he tried to gather himself.

“Isn’t that obvious? Now it’s time to style you!” Once again, Yuchan’s eyes light up.

“I have the perfect outfit for that!” He announced and then stormed out of the room, without waiting for Byeongkwan to follow him. The latter glanced at the birds one last time, before he tried to catch up to Yuchan.

* * *

“ _This_ , is your outfit?” He asked and Yuchan smiled happily, apparently not noticing the strained tone in Byeongkwan’s voice.

“Yes.”

“For a ball?” Again Yuchan nodded eagerly.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Byeongkwan shook his head with a serious expression.

“No. There is no way that I’ll let you wear this.” At this Yuchan gasped offended, his lips turning into a pout.

“But I made this myself!”

“That doesn’t change that fact that they wouldn’t even let you enter the ball with this. It looks bad. Way too colorful. You look like a parrot.” His statement got followed by Yuchan sulkily crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“This is the latest fashion in Paris at the moment. Everybody is wearing it, even you!” Byeongkwan sighed.

“Hideous, I know. Anyways, do you think the prince will notice you if you look exactly like everybody else?” Yuchan still looked sulky but he also seemed to think about Byeongkwan’s words and eventually gave him a questioning glance.

“All right...Then how do you think, I should dress?”

“Depends. What do you have that we can work with?”

* * *

It didn’t take long to style Yuchan. The main reason for that was that the other didn’t seem to own many clothes in generell but also the fact that he looked handsome enough to make up for it. If Byeongkwan thought about it, he could have probably also rocked the horrible parrot outfit but he wouldn’t admit that aloud.

“Mmmh...Doesn’t that look a bit too plain?” Yuchan asked, clearly full of doubt, while he observed himself in the mirror in one of his stepsister’s rooms. Byeongkwan stepped behind him and shook his head.

“You are incredibly handsome. All these colors and other decorations just distract from your face. You don’t need a complicated outfit.” The other still didn’t look fully convinced but there wasn’t enough time to change the clothes anyways. Yuchan would have to be satisfied with his simple dark brown trousers and white shirt. There had been nothing better without holes in his wardrobe.

“Okay, time to go.” Byeongkwan announced and they made their way outside, where Yuchan peered around expectantly. The other gave him a confused look.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Are we getting a carriage too?” Byeongkwan eyed Yuchan as if he had just asked him why he wasn’t wearing a blue dress and waving around a magic wand while singing Bibbidi-Babbidi-Boo.

“Yes, _of course_ we are getting a carriage. I have it right here.” Yuchan excitedly followed his gaze, only for a frown to appear on his face when he couldn’t spot a carriage anywhere.

“Where is it?” Byeongkwan answered by throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

“Nowhere, Yuchan. Where should I get a carriage from all of a sudden? We’ll walk so let’s go or the party will be over, before we even arrive.”

* * *

Byeongkwan had realized a while ago that nothing made any sense and that he had apparently accidentally traveled to Europe, but when he found himself in front of a huge, light up castle, he couldn’t help but rub his eyes and even pinch his arm.

“What the hell...”

“It’s huge!” Yuchan next to him exclaimed, sounding as amazed as Byeongkwan felt. “I’ve never before seen it up close.” The noises and music told them that the party had already started but instead of hammering beats there was classical music playing that remind Byeongkwan of his music classes in high school.

They made their way inside and neither him nor Yuchan could stop themselves from staring at everything with wide eyes and open mouths.

“Wow...There is so much gold everywhere!” Byeongkwan nodded in agreement. The castle looked exactly as he had seen it in movies and it made him feel like he was a prince himself. Then they reached the main hall and as soon as they had set one foot inside, all eyes were on them, staring at the new arrivals who didn’t seem to fit in with anybody else.

“Uhm...Byeongkwan...Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea...” Yuchan whispered, clearly feeling uncomfortable under all the attention, while his eyes feverishly searched for his stepmother.

“Don’t worry...They won’t recognize you.” Byeongkwan replied, glancing at the moustache which he had drawn onto the other’s face last minute. It was a lie, Yuchan didn’t look much different than he had before but in movies this trick always seemed to work and he simply prayed that that would also be the case for their occasion.

Nervously, they walked some more steps and when Byeongkwan noticed that Yuchan was trembling next to him, he took his sweaty hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly to comfort him. The other gave him a grateful smile.

“Don’t leave me for even a second.” He softly squeezed his hand once more.

“I promise.” In that moment someone tapped him on the back, making them both turn around startled. They came face to face with nobody else than the prince himself, dressed in the most hideous outfit of them all and draped in golden jewellery from head to toe.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but could I ask your son for a dance?” Byeongkwan stared at the prince baffled. He had seriously gone from mother to fairy godmother and now father, all in one day.

“Do I really look old enough to be his father?” He wanted to know, not able to hide the offended tone in his voice, while he grabbed Yuchan’s hand a bit tighter. It had been their plan to get the prince’s attention but now that they were here, he suddenly didn’t want to hand Yuchan over to him just like that.

“Oh, I apologize. You must be his older brother then. I have to admit, the similarity is astounding.” Byeongkwan opened his mouth to tell the arrogant guy to just get lost and leave him and Yuchan alone, when he noticed the other giving him a warning glance. Right. This wasn’t about what he wanted but to help Yuchan to be able live a better life. Reluctantly, he let go of the other’s hand.

“Uhm...sure.” The prince took Yuchan’s arm and the latter gave Byeongkwan an excited smile, before they both disappeared in the dancing crowd. Meanwhile, Byeongkwan searchingly looked around for a bar. He could really use a drink right now.

* * *

Hours passed, while Byeongkwan sipped on his watered down wine. The taste sucked but he had nothing else to do and it made him feel less awkward to watch Yuchan and the prince over the rim of his cup. Once or twice he had also seen the other’s stepmother and stepsisters pass by but just as he had hoped, they apparently hadn’t recognized Yuchan yet and it helped Byeongkwan to relax some more. Well, at least until the music stopped all of a sudden and the prince went down on one knee in front of Yuchan who stared at him with an utterly horrified expression.

Byeongkwan couldn’t understand what the prince was saying but when Yuchan started looking around as if he was waiting for someone to help him, he quickly got up and walked closer to the couple. Yuchan’s eyes fell on him, before he had been able to reach them, and once he had spotted him, he pulled his hand out of the prince’s grip and hurried towards Byeongkwan.

“Quick! You need to help me disappear!” The other frowned confused, while he tried to keep up with Yuchan’s speed.

“Why? Didn’t we come here so you could dance with him?” He got a groan as a reply.

“Yes, but that was before he suddenly proposed to me only two hours after we met each other for the first time.” Beyongkwan stopped, staring at Yuchan astounded. Then he hurried to catch up to him again.

“He proposed to you?” The other nodded without meeting his eyes, a soft blush crawling up his neck. “Wow, he should have at least waited till tomorrow.” He laughed but quickly stopped when Yuchan gave him an upset look.

“It’s not funny! I don’t want to marry him anymore. I thought a prince like him would be charming and attractive but the entire time he just—“ However, Byeongkwan should never find out, what the prince had done wrong since said prince’s voice suddenly called after them.

“Wait, handsome stranger! You can’t just leave me! You are the love of my life!” Yuchan’s eyes widened in horror, while Byeongkwan had a hard time to keep in his laugh.

“Seems like I did a good job. You really impressed this poor guy. He called you love of his life.” He couldn’t help but snicker at his own joke. Yuchan next to him only cringed.

“Shut up!” He mumbled and then exhaled in relief, when they finally arrived at the stairs that would lead them back down to the city which looked like it was mirroring the sparkling stars in the night sky. They hurried down the stairs, the noises behind them telling them that the prince and his accompaniment had nearly reached them.

“Ah shit!” Yuchan cried out once only a few more steps were separating them from the first dark alley. Concerned Byeongkwan turned around and what he saw made him stop in surprise.

Yuchan had somehow managed to lose one of his boots on the last step of the stairs.

“What the hell? These shoes are super tight, how were you able to lose one?” The other only rolled his eyes in annoyance, while he passed him.

“I don’t know. Does it matter? We have to hurry!”

“But I could just go and get your shoe. It will only take five seconds and—“

“Just hurry!” Byeongkwan did as him told, for some reason feeling like he had a deja vu. He could swear that he had seen something like this before...He just couldn’t remember where.

* * *

When they had finally made it back to Yuchan’s house, they were both panting heavily, sweat dripping from their foreheads because of how fast they had run.

“Wow...That was...too much exercise at once...” Byeongkwan somehow got out, letting himself fall on the soft grass in front of the house. Yuchan only nodded in agreement, apparently not able to speak yet, before he dropped down next to him. They stayed like this for a while, slowly calming down in silence while watching the stars in the night sky.

“You don’t think, he’ll find me here, right? You said, the moustache would hide my identity.” Byeongkwan guiltily bit on his lower lip but still nodded. Yuchan didn’t need to know that the prince would probably recognize him everywhere easily.

“It should be fine, don’t worry...” They went silent again and Byeongkwan watched some bats fly circles above their heads. The situation felt extremely surreal but also very comfortable at the same time. He had met Yuchan only a couple of hours ago but it was as if his presence had always been there; as if they had known each other for a long time.

“Thank you...” The other whispered and Byeongkwan turned his head so he could look at him. The fake moustache had gotten washed off by his sweat and his face looked beautiful in the soft moonlight. Byeongkwan couldn’t help but think that Yuchan looked more like a prince than the guy in the castle ever would. “Even though this night was a bit of a mess, I still enjoyed it and it was nice to have some company to talk to for once.” At the other‘s words, Byeongkwan felt his heart getting heavy. He had completely forgotten that the prince had been supposed to be Yuchan’s ticket into a better life, far away from his abusing stepmother.

“Do you already know what you will do? I mean now that you apparently won’t marry the prince. Except you’ve changed your mind.” Yuchan shook his head and then shrugged.

“I don’t know but I’ll be fine. I’m a hard worker so I’ll find myself a job in the city, I guess...” Byeongkwan wanted to tell him that that wasn’t fair; that Yuchan shouldn’t have to leave his childhood home, but he didn’t. The expression on the other’s face was peaceful and content and he realized that Yuchan would be happier after giving up on everything than when he stayed in this family for even one more minute. Carefully, he stretched out his arm and felt for the other’s hand next to him. When his fingers brushed against Yuchan’s, he watched his lips curl into a small smile, before he intertwined them.

The moment was quiet and peaceful and for some reason Byeongkwan thought that he hadn’t felt this at ease in a long time. However, it sadly didn’t last much longer.

It could have only been a couple of minutes that had passed, when the gate to the yard got opened with a loud bang. They both sat up surprised, watching flabbergasted how several horsemen, followed by a carriage, entered the property.

“Oh no...” Yuchan mumbled and he didn’t even have time to get up before his stepmother stormed towards them, her face full of anger.

“You little bastard! All this time I cared for you; gave you a roof over your head and food to eat and this is how you thank me!” She grabbed his collar, violently shaking him, while she was screaming into his face, “Look at your sisters! They hoped so much for this opportunity and you little rat came and took it from them!” Yuchan made a whimpering noise that reminded Byeongkwan of a scared dog and that was what made him wake from his startled trance. He got up and wanted to throw himself between Yuchan and his horrible stepmother, when one of the horsemen beat him to it.

“Leave him alone, woman!” He ordered and she immediately did as her told. Slowly the man walked closer and once the moonlight light up his face, Byeongkwan saw that it was the prince.

“Love of my life, finally I found you.” He announced and Yuchan looked as if he didn’t know what was worse; his murderous stepmother or the lovey-dovey prince. “Don’t worry, I’ll save you.”

“Uhm...It’s okay...” Clearly seeking for help Yuchan glanced at Byeongkwan who quickly walked over to him and took his hand. At this gesture, both the prince and the other’s stepmother gasped shocked.

“What does this mean? Won’t you give me your brother’s hand in marriage?” Ah right...Byeongkwan had completely forgotten about that. He opened his mouth and wanted to tell the prince that no, he would not give Yuchan’s hand to anybody, when once again someone else was faster,

“He is not my brother! He is my fairy godmother!” Yuchan exclaimed, his voice full of defiance, and, before Byeongkwan was able to process what was happening, he suddenly felt the other’s soft lips on his own. Byeongkwan thought, he heard the prince cry out in pain and Yuchan’s stepsisters scream in surprise, but he wasn’t too sure about that. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of their lips moving against each other and the way how Yuchan smiled into the kiss.

“Perfect...” He mumbled and it was the last thing Byeongkwan heard before he woke up.

* * *

Byeongkwan opened his eyes with a groan. Soft sunlight was shining through the window and he cursed himself for not having closed the curtains last night. Slowly he sat up, thanking his body for the fact that there was only a light pain in his head. Then his eyes fell on the fairy tale book on the floor next to his bed and he buried his head in his hands. This was what one got for trying to do work too late at night after having gone out with friends.

Well at least said friends had ended up as white pigeons.

At the memory of his weird dream he groaned again, this time a bit louder. Just what had his subconscious tried to tell him with this? Nothing, he answered his own question, it had only been a dream.

He let his hands sink, followed by his eyes falling on a framed picture on his nightstand. There he was; Yuchan; the main protagonist of his weird dream version of cinderella.

The real Yuchan on the picture was grinning brightly into the camera, looking cheerful and careless. He was so similar to the one in his dream but the Yuchan there had seemed plagued by more worries. Maybe it had been Byeongkwan’s own feelings. Even only looking at the picture reminded him of how much he missed the other.

Yuchan had had to move to another city for his studies a year ago while Byeongkwan had stayed back in their hometown. No day passed without him yearning for his boyfriend’s loving warmth and he was already counting the days until they would see each other again. Sadly till then there were still two months left and that frustrating thought made him flop back down on his bed.

He should get up, he really should, but the bed was comfortable and warm and seemed to shield him from all the things he would have to deal with outside of it. Like the preparation for his reading group which he still hadn’t finished. Well, at least he had read the story already.

The ringing of his doorbell made him groan for the third time this shortly into the morning. All Byeongkwan wanted was some peace and quiet but what he got were neighbors that wanted to talk to him.

Reluctantly, he got up. He tried to fix his hair on the way to the door but that quickly turned out to be an impossible task. He should really take a shower after breakfast. Once Byeongkwan had reached the door, he didn’t even bother to look who was waiting for him in front of it which probably wasn’t the best idea but he was too tired to really care much about getting robbed.

However, as soon as he came face to face with the person outside, he regretted his decision dearly. Maybe he could have at least prepared himself for the shock otherwise.

“Chani?” His boyfriend gave him a bright smile, before he threw himself into his arms.

“Baby!” He exclaimed, sounding as excited as Byeongkwan’s heart felt which had decided to try to jump out of his chest. They held onto each other as if they were about to get ripped apart again by a higher power at any minute. “I missed you so much.” Yuchan’s voice was filled with fondness and the longing from cold, lonely nights and Byeongkwan still couldn’t believe that he was actually hearing it without it having to go through a microphone and a speaker.

“What are you doing here?” He wanted to know and they broke apart from each other, only for them to immediately intertwine their hands. Byeongkwan had been on Yuchan withdrawal long enough, so now he would use every chance he got to shower him with love and feel his presence next to him.

“I don’t know...I had this really weird dream and then I simply had to see you. I really missed you so so much!” A pout appeared on Yuchan’s face and Byeongkwan leaned forward to kiss it away. It worked and soon they were both giggling loudly as always, enjoying each other’s company while talking in between soft kisses and too many hugs to count.

And of course, they lived happily ever after...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Byeongchan damn They are such a cute couple in any way uwu Btw I randomly combined all versions of cinderella that I knew and that are a lot hahaha 
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated uwu so feel free to leave a comment or kudo and tell me if I could make you smile^^
> 
> (Twitter: Babbl1ng)


End file.
